


People fall in love in mysterious ways

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmates, True Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se cercate una storia con un senso logico, questa è quella sbagliata. Harry e Louis non sono quel Harry e quel Louis che conosciamo, eppure, in qualche modo strano e complicato, sono proprio Harry e Louis. E, venuti al mondo, si cercano.<br/>Quindi, ripeto, se volete un senso a questa storia, vi avviso fin da subito: lo percepirete soltanto, senza vederlo ma- beh, mai dire mai.<br/>Dal testo: "Quando Louis ha un giorno di vita non può pensarlo, ovviamente, ma la sua vecchia anima a metà sa perfettamente che deve attendere tre anni prima che la parte mancante di se stessa venga al mondo. E quindi attende.<br/>Quando tre anni dopo, Harry piange per la prima volta, nessuno può saperlo: non lo fa per lo schiaffo che il dottore gli dà sul culetto, ma perché la sua vecchia anima a metà, finalmente venuta al mondo, può iniziare a ricercare l’altra parte di sé, quella senza la quale, in tutte le vite precedenti, non sarebbe stata nulla.<br/>AU(?)!Larry - 10k parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People fall in love in mysterious ways

People fall in love in mysterious ways

#  ** _Maybe it’s all part of a plan_ **

 

 

 

 

_Sixsmith, salgo i gradini dello Scott monument ogni mattina, e tutto diventa chiaro._   
_Vorrei poterti fare vedere tutta questa luminosità,_   
_non preoccuparti, va tutto bene, va tutto così perfettamente maledettamente bene._   
_Capisco ora che i confini tra rumore e suono sono convenzioni._   
_Tutti i confini sono convenzioni, in attesa di essere superate;_   
_si può superare qualunque convenzione, solo se prima si può concepire di poterlo fare._   
_In momenti come questi, sento chiaramente battere il tuo cuore come sento il mio,_   
_e so che la separazione è un’illusione._   
_La mia vita si estende ben oltre i limiti di me stesso._   
**Cloud Atlas, Robert Frobisher to Sixsmith**

  
  
  
  
Quando Louis ha un giorno di vita non può pensarlo, ovviamente, ma la sua vecchia anima a metà sa perfettamente che deve attendere tre anni prima che la parte mancante di se stessa venga al mondo. E quindi attende.  
  
  
Quando tre anni dopo, Harry piange per la prima volta, nessuno può saperlo: non lo fa per lo schiaffo che il dottore gli dà sul culetto, ma perché la sua vecchia anima a metà, finalmente venuta al mondo, può iniziare a ricercare l’altra parte di sé, quella senza la quale, in tutte le vite precedenti, non sarebbe stata nulla.  
  


*

  
A quattro anni, Louis sculetta per casa senza dare pace alla madre. Esce di nascosto, aprendo qualsiasi porta che gli permetta di finire in giardino e, poi, coraggiosamente, nel mondo.  
La madre non lo sa che la colpa non è del figlio, ma di qualcosa alla quale non tutti credono che freme in lui dalla voglia di esplorare il mondo alla ricerca della sua compagna; non lo sa che è così che deve andare per suo figlio perciò, disperata, sbarra con tanto di lucchetto tutte le porte di casa.  
Di conseguenza, Louis, finendo spesso al pronto soccorso, inizia a calarsi dalle finestre.  
  
  
Al primo anno di vita, Harry ha fatto la scelta migliore: cerca la sua metà nel mondo dei sogni.  


*

  
A sei anni, Louis cede la sua altalena ad un bimbo più piccolo di lui, col caschetto biondo e due occhi terribilmente gioiosi, quando sale sull’altalena, e poi subito pieni di lacrime, quando non riesce a muoverla. Louis adocchia la madre, poco distante da entrambi, che ridacchia mentre si alza per andare in suo soccorso prima che il bimbo cominci a piangere fortissimo. Quando torna sul viso del bambino, però, sa che la madre non farà in tempo e che presto inizierà a disperarsi piangendo e urlando. Lui odia il suono del pianto di un bambino, così, mettendosi dietro l’altalena su cui poco prima sedeva, inizia a spingere piano il bambino.  
  
  
A tre anni, Harry, con gli occhi bagnati, anche se non ha pianto, ora sorride mentre il vento gli sbatte in faccia scompigliandogli il caschetto. Il bambino di sei anni si prende cura di lui e la madre si è rimessa seduta a parlare al telefono.  
  
  
Quel giorno le anime di Harry e Louis smettono di cercare, perché finalmente si sono trovate. Non erano poi così lontane.  


*

  
Ha undici anni quando Louis ci interagisce per la prima volta, scoprendo che ha l’età di sua sorella; è un bambino bellissimo. Lo vede uscire dal cancello di scuola con lo zainetto sulle spalle, l’andatura di chi spesso inciampa nei propri piedi, gli occhi grandi e curiosamente attenti a ciò che è nuovo, particolare e diverso: nota anche lui, che è più grande quindi nuovo, che ha degli eccentrici pantaloni rossi quindi particolare, e che lo sta fissando, che si è accorto di lui quindi diverso.  
Il bimbo ha capelli scombinati e una bocca talmente rossa da ricordargli quando la mamma descrive, durante la favola della buona notte per far addormentare la sorella, quella di Biancaneve.  
Il bimbo gli viene addosso: spalla contro spalla. “Ouch” dice e lo zaino cade a terra. È aperto: i libri sull’asfalto.  
“Ops” esclama. “Scusa, mi dispiace” ciancica in un sussurro.  
“Ciao” ribatte Louis, svuotando la mente da ogni pensiero e riempiendola con quel profondo e frizzante color verde: gli occhi del bimbo. “Tieni” gli dice, consegnandogli un paio di libri.  
“Ah, grazie” e anche al bimbo sembra impossibile non guardare le iridi di Louis.  
“Fai più attenzione a dove vai” lo ammonisce dolcemente, anche se la sua voce stridula non lo sembra mai. Ma il bambino sorride e annuisce, sbatte gli occhi e stringe la cartella al petto. “Sì, scusami”  
Pensa subito a quei colpi di fulmine di cui la sorella spesso parla e per cui la prende sempre in giro; difatti, uno di quelli che scombina il cielo limpido e non gli dà modo di ragionare, ha appena squarciato la sua placida calma interiore: vorrebbe chiedergli il suo nome, ma non fa in tempo. E ringrazia il cielo, altrimenti, di lì in avanti, inizierebbe a torturarsi pronunciandolo giorno e notte.  
“Ciao” lo saluta, correndo via dopo aver fatto un sorriso e mostrato due incredibili fossette ai lati della bocca: gli suona strano anche solo pensarlo, ma Louis è convinto di averle già viste da qualche parte. Così come quegli occhi, così come quella bocca – e no, le favole non c’entrano. Giura di averle viste e che quella non sia affatto una prima volta, ma lascia andare i suoi - subito vani - giuramenti.  
È ancora presto per pensare a qualcosa che lo convinca che non sia un semplice caso e si sforza sul serio ad accantonare quel momento, mentre la sorella gli si fa vicino e inizia a parlare a macchinetta, torturandolo come sempre.  
“Ti ha parlato di me? Gli piaccio? Eh? Eh?” gli chiede riferendosi al bambino. Ma Louis non l’ascolta, mentre guarda a terra ed è ancora confuso, poi sbuffa.  
La scarica elettrica di quella cotta precoce si affievolisce fino a quando dimentica o finge di farlo.  
Si domanda spesso cosa lo abbia fatto sentire così, ma senza darsi risposta si stufa e lascia perdere. Non è mai stato paziente.  
  
  
A otto anni, Harry pensa di aver incontrato un angelo dagli occhi acquamarina. Non lo dimenticherà mai.  
Torna a casa e pensa ai baci. Spesso i suoi genitori se lo danno prima di salutarsi: il bacio perfetto, secondo lui, è quello sotto la pioggia.  
Così sogna di baciare quell’angelo tutte le notti fino a quando, crescendo, non cambia idea e pensa che amoreggiare faccia veramente schifo.  


*

  
A nove anni, il bimbo coi ricci entra in una libreria e acquista i primi tre libri Harry Potter: li finisce in una settimana e, la notte, quando si addormenta, sogna di essere smistato in Grifondoro.  
Odia fin dalla prima apparizione Ginny e il suo pensiero fisso spesso è “Harry Potter avrebbe proprio dovuto accettare l’amicizia di Draco Malfoy”.  
In gran segreto, infatti, è un Drarry shipper.  
  
  
A dodici anni, anche se la sorella preferisce Hunger Games, Louis riproduce il suo film preferito: Harry Potter e i doni della morte. È un Potterhead e nei giochi di ruolo che organizzano a scuola, lui è sempre un orgoglioso Serpeverde.  
Quando è a casa, si connette su internet e si ingozza di fan fiction, tutte quelle che vedono come protagonisti Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
In gran segreto, infatti, odia Ginny Weasley, rinnega l’epilogo, e shippa senza pietà Draco con Harry.  


*

  
A dieci anni, Harry ha paura dei fuochi d’artificio e scappa sotto il tavolo assieme al suo cane.  
“Da dove provengono, secondo te?” chiede la madre di Harry al marito. L’uomo fa spallucce mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra: “In linea d’aria, pare proprio dalla casa diroccata. Saranno i soliti teppistelli” risponde asciutto, tornando alla cena.  
Lui, però, non viene fuori dal tavolo fino a quando non si sente al sicuro: e se il cane resta ancora lì, vuol dire che non lo è. Le mani ancora a tappare le sue orecchie.  
Che terribile invenzione, i fuochi d’artificio: Harry li odia, li odia, li odia.  
  
  
Ha tredici anni Louis quando insieme agli amici si nascondono nella vecchia casa abbandonata e pensa che non ci sia nulla di più divertente che sparare i fuochi d’artificio in cielo.  
Uno spettacolo meraviglioso e Louis li ama, li ama, li ama.  


*

  
A undici anni, il bambino dai capelli spettinati è sugli spalti di uno stadio a fare il tifo per “quelli con la maglia bianca”. Fa freddo e il cappotto lo riscalda appena. A quanto sembrerebbe stanno vincendo.  
Una bimba della sua stessa età, poco distante dalla sua postazione, spesso lo fissa lanciandogli dei raggianti sorrisi.  
Harry pensa che quel viso ha una certa familiarità, come se l’avesse visto già da qualche parte. Quando un giocatore, della squadra che sta tifando, segna un gol e si avvicina alla propria tifoseria, capisce.  
Quel ragazzo contro cui ha sbattuto all’età di otto anni è lì che esulta davanti a loro. Quando in un caso fortuito quel ragazzo gli passa accanto, le loro mani si scontrano schiacciando in un sonoro “ciaff” e il bimbo giura che non si laverà mai più la mano, dopo quel momento.  
  
  
A quattordici anni, Louis segna un gol nella partita più importante organizzata nella sua città. Si sente un po’ come se già possedesse il prossimo pallone d’oro e, avvicinandosi alla sua tifoseria, mentre tutti gli altri compagni esultano dietro di lui, abbraccia sua sorella.  
Prima di tornare in campo, schiaccia la mano contro quella di un tifoso dalla pelle nivee e arrossata dal freddo che lo guarda con un misto di confusione e orgoglio nel volto.  
Lo riconosce quando ormai è negli spogliatoi e ripensa al loro primo incontro davanti a scuola. Louis si guarda la mano che ha toccato quella del bimbo ricciuto, ma è troppo tardi: la doccia ha lavato via la sensazione di quella pelle contro la sua.  


*

  
A dodici anni, Harry torna sempre a quel campetto da calcio con la speranza di ritrovare il suo campione, ma scopre ben presto che le coppiette si nascondono sotto gli spalti per amoreggiare. Lui pensa “che schifo” e rabbrividisce, ma è deluso e afflitto quando, un giorno, giunto là sotto, riconosce la sagoma di quel ragazzo contro cui è si è scontrato all’età di otto anni.  
Davanti alla guardiola di quel posto, avvisa l’uomo in divisa che ci sono dei ragazzi sotto gli spalti “che amoreggiano alla faccia tua” e, poi, scappa via.  
A casa, Harry piange afflitto perché, sebbene gli facciano schifo le persone che si scambiano smancerie, pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe affatto baciare l’angelo dagli occhi acquamarina, anche se questo gli ha appena spezzato il cuore.  
  
  
A quindici anni, Louis maledice chiunque sia stato ad avvertire la guardia del campetto di calcio dove tutti, sotto gli spalti, quando non ci sono le partite, si nascondono per amoreggiare.  
Alla stazione della polizia, dove la madre lo va a riacciuffare, però, quel “chiunque sia stato” sarebbe anche da ringraziare: perché le labbra di Diana non sono abbastanza corpose, né così tanto rosse, come lui vorrebbe poter aver l’occasione di baciare.  
E, in macchina, mentre la madre lo mette in punizione privandogli tutto, Louis ripensa al bimbo ricciuto: ecco, lui, sì, che ha una bella bocca da baciare.  


*

  
A sedici anni Louis ha gli ormoni impazziti. È questa la scusa che continua a darsi dopo l’accaduto.  
Lui, difatti, esce con le ragazze. Lui, quindi, si definisce etero. E lo è, dopotutto come gli si può dare torto? A parte quel bambino, non è più successo che la testa si annebbiasse e il corpo fremesse di elettricità per un maschio.  
Lo incontra al Luna Park, in fila per le montagne russe. Il bimbo di anni, ora, ne ha tredici e senza accompagnatore – sedici anni minimo – non può entrare.  
“Dai, non ho paura! E sono affidabile e responsabile” sente giungere quello scongiuro dalla cassa e sbuffa.  
La gente si lamenta e anche lui che si è seccato di attendere.  
Non è mai stato un tipo paziente, lo sa. Perciò si incammina per andare a lamentarsi in faccia al tipetto che non ne vuole sapere che è troppo piccolo per entrare. Ma quando vede quel corpicino esile vestito di una tuta, la capigliatura scomposta, coperta soltanto da un beanie verde, le guancie ancora paffute e arrossate dal freddo, la bocca carnosa e vivida come una mela rossa, esattamente come ricorda di averla vista quella prima volta ai suoi tredici anni, ogni cattiveria gli muore in gola; soprattutto quando l’innocenza degli occhi di quel ragazzino si voltano a guardarlo, prima scontrosi e poi sorpresi, e Louis “sono io il suo accompagnatore” dice mostrandogli un documento.  
“Scusa il ritardo, _amico”_ continua, toccandogli una spalla, confidenziale. Anche quel – non più ormai – bimbo sembra riconoscerlo – oppure approfitta della situazione – e annuisce, sorridendogli felice. “Non preoccuparti. Allora, possiamo entrare?”  
Il capo della giostra annuisce e, dopo aver pagato, entrano in silenzio.  
Si siedono davanti: è il ricciuto a decidere il posto e Louis ha gli ormoni troppo agitati per non seguirlo e sedergli accanto.  
“Grazie… per- beh- quello che hai fatto” gli dice poco prima che la giostra parta. Fa spallucce in risposta. “Ero solo stanco di aspettare e ho praticamente saltato la fila” risponde. Ed è colpa degli ormoni. Maledetti ormoni.  
Il ragazzino ridacchia e non risponde, lui pensa che il suono musicale, tutto di naso, di quella risata, sia bellissimo e vorrebbe ascoltarlo ancora, e ancora. Invece la giostra parte e ogni sensazione strana si affievolisce lasciando posto all’euforia.  
C’è un momento, poco prima del giro della morte, in cui – per colpa degli ormoni, ovviamente – intreccia la propria mano in quella dell’altro e si sente rassicurato.  
In risposta, quella mano stringe e lo rassicura carezzandogli quel pezzo di pelle, che scotta al contatto, tra il pollice e l’indice.  
Potranno essere anche gli ormoni di un sedicenne che esplodono, ma in tutta onestà – e mentirà più tardi, rassicurandosi all’idea che l’altro lo abbia stretto per primo e per paura – non si è mai sentito così bene come in quel momento.  
Quando escono: “Io sono Harry” gli si presenta e lui reagisce mordendosi un labbro: ora si torturerà ogni volta che sentirà pronunciare quel nome, già lo sa.  
“Louis” risponde e magari quel ragazzino, che lo imita mordendosi il labbro inferiore, subirà lo stesso destino tormentato d’ora in avanti. Un po’ ci spera, come se volesse a tutti i costi essere e mantenersi di sana pianta tra quei ricci indomati.  
“Ti ringrazio ancora per quel che hai fatto, Louis”.  
Lui fa di nuovo spallucce e si scompiglia i capelli con un gesto della mano, sorridendogli gentile. Ancora una volta, si comporta con quel ragazzino in modo diverso rispetto a tutti gli altri. Come se non potesse fare altrimenti.  
“Tutte le volte che ti serve un accompagnatore, Harry” ironizza. “Ora devo andare, ci si vede in giro”  
Lo sperano entrambi.  
Harry sorride, dando modo all’altro di ricordargli di quelle vispe fossette. Qualcosa si sta agitando nella pancia di Louis e gli viene quasi da vomitare: forse sono gli effetti della giostra, forse sono gli ormoni… altrimenti cos’altro potrebbero essere?  
Ci contano entrambi un po’ troppo su quel Destino, come se avendoli graziati, potesse rifarlo ancora, quasi subito, magari l’indomani.  
Non è così. E Louis si pente dell’incoscienza avuta nel non scambiarsi i propri indirizzi. Vorrebbe tanto essere amico di quel ragazzino.  
Si rassegna: con sé, per gli anni seguenti, ha due momenti con cui potersi consolare, il suo nome, quell’intreccio di mani sulle montagne russe, dettato dalla paura o dagli ormoni, e il desiderio che questo incontro potesse significare altro.  
Louis, però, dopo un mese a cercarlo ovunque, “ho gli ormoni impazziti” si giustifica e tenta di dimenticare l’accaduto con tutte le ragazze che riesce ad abbordare.  
Perché è solo un caso che gli piaccia tanto un ragazzo. “Vorrei soltanto essergli amico”, perché lui è etero e Harry è solo un’eccezione che non si ripresenterà.  
  
  
A tredici anni, Harry è l’unico bambino della sua classe ad essere salito sulle montagne russe e, questo, ormai, lo sa tutta la scuola.  
Quello che nessuno sa, invece, e che tiene per sé come se fosse un tesoro preziosissimo è che su quella giostra c’è salito assieme alla _sua prima vera cotta;_ si chiama Louis. “Louis, Louis, Louis” lo scrive e lo sente ovunque.  
E prima del giro della morte Louis gli ha stretto la mano così forte che sarà difficile questa volta convincere la madre che è per un motivo serio se non vuole più lavarsela.  


*

  
A diciassette anni, Louis si sente sempre seguito e studiato da un paio di occhi, ma quando li cerca guardandosi attorno non ha mai la certezza che la sua sia soltanto una brutta sensazione.  
  
  
A quattordici anni, Harry sembra nato per essere uno stalker. Uno di quelli innocui, ovviamente, al quale basta fissare indecentemente la propria cotta, seguirla ovunque sia lecito e possibile farlo, nascondersi quando questa, come attratta, inizia a cercare i suoi occhi indisponenti, e sospirare col fiatone quando “l’ho scampata un’altra volta” non viene scoperto.  


*

  
A diciotto anni Louis pensa al suo futuro e raramente gli torna in mente il ricordo di quel ragazzo, fatta eccezione per tutte le volte in cui lo sente pronunciare sulla bocca di conoscenti o perfetti sconosciuti.  
Pensa alla scuola, a portare bei voti anche se vive nella media della sufficienza. Pensa al calcio, alle ragazze e alla sua squadra preferita che forse riuscirà a vincere il campionato.  
Da grande, perché ancora non si sente tale, vuole fare tante cose: il calciatore professionista, per la sua passione, l’astronauta, per conquistare il mondo, il maestro, perché va pazzo per i bambini, fatta eccezione per sua sorella, che una bimba non lo è più da un po’.  
La sorella, ecco, è per colpa sua se si trova a quel tavolino, a quell’appuntamento, invece che a casa a guardare la partita della sua squadra del cuore.  
La sorella che al suo primo appuntamento è stata costretta dalla madre a trascorrerlo assieme al fratello.  
La sorella che è seccata tanto quanto lui, visto che sempre di un appuntamento con un ragazzo si sta parlando, e lei non può viverselo da sola, a tu per tu con la propria cotta.  
“Smettila di sbuffare, questa situazione scoccia tanto anche a me” ha avuto il coraggio di dirgli. Lui tamburella con le dita sul tavolo, mentre adocchia il televisore nell’altra sala del ristorante dove stanno trasmettendo la partita di calcio.  
Ancora non è cominciata. Sbuffa di nuovo, facendo spazientire lei.  
“Quando arriva piuttosto?” chiede. La sorella si guarda attorno e sembra colpita da una paralisi quando probabilmente adocchia il tipo che ha invitato – lei – a quella cena.  
Louis segue il suo sguardo e quella stessa paralisi facciale sembra colpire anche lui: c’è Harry a pochi metri da lui.  
È cresciuto, ma ha ancora la faccia di quel bimbo innocente che guarda il mondo con placida curiosità.  
Si alza come sarebbe stata educazione fare all’arrivo di una donzella, se non fosse per il fatto che vivono nel ventunesimo secolo e che la donzella, in realtà, non è altro che un ragazzo di quindici anni che gli sorride impertinente.  
“Ciao, Louis” lo saluta, divertito per la sua reazione. Non sembra molto sorpreso, lui.  
Anche la sorella, infatti, lo sta guardando stranita e “che ti prende?” gli ha sussurrato indispettita, tirandolo giù, a sedere, per la felpa. “Harry” risponde lui, sedendosi meccanicamente, come se d’improvviso si sentisse arrugginito.  
“È con lui che hai un appuntamento?” chiede Louis poco garbatamente alla sorella – e giurerebbe di aver sentito anche una punta di invidia, o di gelosia, nel suo tono di voce, ma cerca di non pensarci.  
La sorella annuisce e diventa rossa. “Sei imbarazzante, fratello” dice a mezza bocca. “Scusalo, è un deficiente” si giustifica.  
Harry ridacchia e Louis fatica a non chiudere gli occhi e a bearsi di nuovo di quella risata. Così si alza una seconda volta, in questo caso per abbandonare quell’appuntamento e “vi lascio soli, mh, sì, vado a vedere la partita” e se ne va senza aggiungere altro né attendere un monito in protesta. Anche perché la sorella sembra piuttosto contenta di quella decisione e Harry, beh- Louis si ripete più volte che non gli interessa affatto sapere la sua reazione in merito.  
Alla fine del primo tempo, Louis ha il collo rigido e indolenzito per tutte le volte che si è sforzato di tentare di non girarsi per controllare il tavolino dove siedono Harry e la sorella e… non ci è riuscito. Sono state dieci le volte in cui ha incrociato gli occhi di Harry e sempre dieci le volte in cui si è voltato rapidamente verso lo schermo della televisione e si è stirato un muscolo.  
L’indomani non dovrà lamentarsi se non riuscirà a girare il capo a destra e a sinistra.  
All’inizio del secondo tempo, Harry si siede vicino a lui, mangiando una patatina del suo piatto quasi immacolato: ancora una volta, infatti, prova quella sensazione strana che attanaglia lo stomaco come se volesse vomitare. Gli ormoni non posso essere, non è stato su nessuna giostra… non saranno mica farfalle?  
“Tua sorella è andata a casa, credo abbia capito che- beh, non mi interessa”.  
Louis non domanda come abbia fatto a capire una cosa simile, perché ha paura della risposta, perciò “come ti ha trovato?” chiede e peggiora le cose. Harry abbozza un sorriso. “Non è difficile, la città è piccola.” Risponde. Eppure non è una constatazione così ovvia, visto che lui ci ha sperato per due anni di ritrovarlo e non è successo.  
Si morde la lingua per questo pensiero, mentre si sforza di credere che lui non ci ha sperato affatto. “Anche se, beh, per trovare te sembra quasi di vivere in una caotica metropoli” replica in una menzogna Harry, sorprendendolo – di certo non può dirgli che lo ha seguito ovunque per un anno intero.  
Louis lo guarda e sorride, annuendo. Anche Harry lo ha cercato, si rincuora e ammette allora che lo ha cercato come un disperato e come tale, ancora, finalmente lo ha trovato.  
“Come va la partita?” domanda Harry, cambiando argomento, visibilmente imbarazzato, mentre afferra un’altra patatina dal piatto.  
E per la prima volta a Louis non importa affatto di quel campionato e della sua squadra e quasi si sente in colpa quando ci pensa, fissando la bocca di Harry masticare lentamente il cibo che gli ha rubato.  
“Ti dà fastidio se…?” chiede il più piccolo. Louis sgrana gli occhi e poi ridacchia. “No, no… serviti pure, tanto non ho fame” risponde e Harry lo prende in parola, mangiandone un’altra, mentre lui tenta a tutti i costi di provare interesse per i calciatori della sua squadra e la palla che si lanciano tentando di fare gol nella porta degli avversari. Fino a quando, almeno, non si ricorda della sorella.  
“Forse dovrei raggiungere Lorie” e si alza, mentre lo dice. Harry lo guarda dispiaciuto e “posso venire con te?” domanda: dal tono sembra disperato.  
Louis abbozza un sorriso gentile e, mentre pensa che sarebbe piuttosto indelicato portarsi colui che ha rifiutato la sorella, “certo” replica contento.  
Quando giungono a casa, poco distante dal ristorante, scoprono che Lorie è rinchiusa nella sua stanza a piangere disperata e la madre, Susanne, invece, sta preparando una cioccolata calda: unico rimedio per una delusione d’amore.  
“Lui chi è?” domanda subito la donna, quando vede il figlio e lo sconosciuto sulla bocca della porta. “Harry” risponde Louis, con tono ovvio.  
La donna si volta a guardarli di nuovo, stupita, e “quel Harry?” domanda, studiandoli. Harry si irrigidisce e Louis lo osserva, accanto a lui, e ancora una volta, senza pensarci troppo, scivola con la mano in quella di Harry e gliela stringe, intrecciandola alla sua.  
“Sì, mamma… ma non è colpa sua, insomma- Lorie-” tenta, difendendolo. La donna lo interrompe con una risata: “Ma sì, figurati se me la prendo per così poco. Tua sorella è ancora una bambina e queste sono cose che capitano. Non sapevo, però, che Harry fosse tuo amico” afferma velocemente, notando con uno sguardo divertito la stretta di mani intrecciate che Louis si affretta a sciogliere. Sorride compiaciuta. “Ci conosciamo da un po’ ma- mh” si ingarbuglia di nuovo con le parole, tentando una giustificazione che la madre non sembra curiosa di ascoltare.  
“Certo, certo. Vado a consolare il cuore di mia figlia, se permettete. E non dirò nulla della tua presenza qui, tranquilli. Fatevi un tè, fa molto freddo oggi, non trovate?” e la donna, avvicinandosi a loro, scivola via senza attendere risposta.  
Perciò i due fanno ingresso nella ormai desolata cucina e mentre Louis prepara l’acqua per il tè, Harry si siede su una delle sei sedie.  
“Simpatica tua madre” afferma poco dopo, per fare conversazione. Louis, dopo aver annuito con un sorriso, accende la Tv per vedere come la partita si sia conclusa, ma non gli interessa poi molto. Vuole soltanto trovare un modo per non soccombere a quel silenzio.  
Capitano su un canale in cui stanno mandando il video di una band anglo-irlandese molto famosa ancor prima che nascessero.  
“Adoro questa canzone” afferma Louis, canticchiandola e andando a tempo col video: “Long before we both thought the same thing”.  
Harry guarda lo schermo e sembra illuminarsi.  
“Due dei componenti si chiamavano come noi due, lo sai? Harry e Louis. E tempo fa l’irlandese, Niall, l’unico ormai in vita, ha ammesso che hanno avuto una relazione, mentre vivevano il periodo d’oro della loro carriera” e mentre parla, gesticola con le mani affusolate che attraggono immediatamente l’attenzione di Louis, che sembra subito colpito da quella affermazione, come se tutto avesse improvvisamente senso: anche se, pensandoci bene, un senso non c’è, non lo vede.  
Riesce solo a percepirlo, come quando ci si sveglia e il sogno che si è fatto scivola via prima che lo si possa acchiappare ed esaminare. È una sensazione che lo turba.  
“E come è andata a finire?” chiede Louis, perché spera in un lieto fine: lo spera sempre. In realtà, non si è mai interessato tanto a quel gruppo, la madre li ascoltava e ne era profondamente ossessionata. “Per quei due che si chiamavano come noi, intendo…”  
Harry fa spallucce. “Non ne ho idea, non credo molto bene… Ma non ti sembra strano?”  
“Cosa?”  
Sa benissimo di cosa l’altro stia parlando, ma quella conversazione è troppo assurda e complicata per dar l’apparenza che stia seguendo il filo logico di quei pensieri. Un filo logico che, ancora, percepisce ma non vede: come se fosse ovvio e al tempo stesso non lo fosse affatto.  
“Che si chiamassero come noi, insomma” Harry, però, sembra un po’ indispettito e affranto. Se Louis non capisce, niente ha quello strano senso di ragionevolezza che anche lui percepisce soltanto e che, invece di terrorizzarlo, lo entusiasma tantissimo.  
“Tua madre era una fan?” chiede Louis, atono. Vuole smontare la sua teoria. Harry annuisce. “Anche la mia, probabilmente per questo la coincidenza dei nostri nomi”.  
“Non era questo che volevo dire” ribatte Harry e Louis lo sa. Lo sa benissimo, ma non è pronto.  
Lo fissa per un po’ negli occhi, come per sfidarlo, e per la prima volta, provando fastidio nei suoi confronti, lo tratta come farebbe con chiunque: “Forse dovresti andare, Harry”.  
Harry lo guarda, subito dispiaciuto, e annuisce: “Sì, è stata una cattiva idea venire qui” dice, alzandosi. “Potresti dire a tua sorella che mi dispiace?”  
Louis annuisce guardando il legno del tavolino come fosse più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. E crede di immaginarlo quando l’altro dice “non è colpa mia se mi sono innamorato come un coglione del fratello” , perché la canzone di quella famosa boyband lo inganna concludendo la canzone con un “I want a love like you made me feel when we were eighteen”.  
È destino: incontrarsi senza volerlo per più di una volta e provare emozioni di altre vite, avere gli stessi nomi di quella coppia di amanti famosi e amarsi ancor prima dei diciotto anni, ancor prima di incontrarsi.  
È destino, non il caso fortuito. Uno di quei fati perpetui per due anime che sono destinate a cercarsi nella speranza di trovarsi, non gli ormoni impazziti di un adolescente. È destino che Harry sia l’eccezione di Louis, perché lui è etero ma si è innamorato di un ragazzo e, questo, lo capisce a diciotto anni.  
18, come quella canzone.  
È destino, non ha più scuse.  
Quando sente scattare la porta d’ingresso e richiudersi attimi dopo, Louis si alza e lo rincorre.  
“Harry!” lo chiama, quando è fuori dalla porta. Fa freddo. Fa sempre freddo quando è tempo di primi baci.  
Quando lo raggiunge e lo afferra per un braccio, Harry scatta sul posto e strattona il suo polso per permettersi di essere libero.  
“Che vuoi, Louis? Sì, l’ho detto veramente: mi sono innamorato di te e credo di esserlo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, a otto anni. O da prima ancora di conoscerti. Non lo so, sento questa cosa… che mi lega a te. Ed era il discorso che cercavo di fare prima ma tu- lascia perdere. Non è colpa tua, giuro che questa cosa non influirà su di te, anzi, non credo nemmeno che ci vedremo più, non voglio importunarti ancora-”  
Louis gli prende le mani e Harry finalmente tace, guardandolo sorpreso mentre riprende fiato. Poi lo sente ridere, di lui, e arrossisce indispettito, cercando di divincolarsi da Louis che invece si avvicina e lo arpiona per le labbra, baciandole prima che l’altro possa inveirgli ancora contro.  
Quel bacio ha lo stesso suono della neve che incomincia a scendere per le strade di quella piccola cittadina, mentre l’uno abbraccia l’altro e tutto sembra avere quel senso che entrambi, chi con meno fatica chi con un pizzico di più, sono riusciti ad interpretare.  
  
  
A quindici anni, Harry non pensa più che le smancerie facciano schifo né che il bacio perfetto sia quello sotto la pioggia.  
“Come ho fatto a non pensare alla neve?” domanda a un Louis accigliato. Sorride e “lascia perdere” dice subito, prima di tornare a baciarlo.  
I fiocchi che si depositano sulle guance di entrambi sono magici, pensa ancora, e i baci sotto la neve sono qualcosa di più.  
I suoi preferiti, d’ora in poi.  


*

  
A diciannove anni, Louis non è più vergine da un po’, ma quella è comunque una prima volta. Perché è con Harry, con un ragazzo, l’unico, la sua eccezione.  
Andrà bene?  
  
A sedici anni, Harry è vergine ed è fottutamente agitato. Trema tutte le volte in cui, sdraiati sul letto, chiusi in stanza, Louis lo guarda malizioso e lo accarezza con soffici baci sul collo: non sa più aspettare.  
Louis è stato paziente per quasi un anno, anzi, è stato lui il primo a rallentare quando, già nei primi mesi, le cose si erano fatte piuttosto calde e si erano ritrovati svestiti nello sgabuzzino delle scope della scuola di Harry: “Sei troppo piccolo, io- non posso. Dobbiamo aspettare”.  
All’inizio non è stato facile: e si sono spesso sentiti come due leoni nella savana al primo tentativo di caccia che, però, non possono far altro che osservare e studiare il proprio genitori all’opera; ma con le prime scoperte, con quei primi studi e con il sopraggiungere alle prime basi, entrambi hanno saputo trovare un lieve modo per soddisfarsi e alleviare la tensione.  
Ora, non ce la fanno più, come fosse un’esigenza incontrollabile da parte di entrambi, soltanto con due reazioni diverse: Louis freme di voglia, Harry di pura paura.  
“E se fa male?”  
“Harry, fa male…” risponde calmo e sincero. Ha fatto delle ricerche e _fa male sul serio._ “Ma sono il primo che ha paura e quindi sarò il più delicato possibile”  
“E se mi rompi?”  
“Va bene, Harry, lasciamo perdere…” ridacchia nervosamente Louis. Harry lo blocca, sopra di sé, e lo guarda con sincera accondiscendenza: “Mi fido di te” dice, infine.  
Louis lo bacia e lo prepara con le migliori rassicurazioni: ancora baci e tante carezze. Poi quando gli alza le gambe e ne stringe una con una mano, mentre con l’altra si aiuta, lo bacia di nuovo e fa il suo primo tentativo.  
Ovviamente, anche se Louis non è più vergine da tempo, con Harry è una prima volta e, come ogni prima volta, miseramente fallisce e perde slancio e con questo anche l’occasione di fare sesso.  
Si gira dall’altra parte, vergognandosi, e dà le spalle a Harry che lo abbraccia e lo rassicura.  
“Magari non lo so fare con gli uomini, che cazzo ne so…” borbotta disperato. Lui vuole fare l’amore con Harry, ma se non ne fosse capace?  
Il realtà, la paura di Harry è anche quella di Louis e per questo ha fallito.  
Ed è proprio con quella disperazione che Harry si arma di pazienza, dedizione e un pizzico di malizia: il giorno seguente, dopo aver preparato candele e incensi profumati, nella sua stanza, invita Louis a casa e quando questo arriva lo fa entrare bendato.  
Poi lo spoglia lentamente. “Harry, ma che fai?” domanda, ma quando gli vengono privati i pantaloni, Louis ammutolisce: ha capito.  
Quando lo sdraia sul letto, gli toglie la benda dagli occhi e il goffo Harry gli fa un piccolo spogliarello. Tutto per accomodarlo e farlo sentire a proprio agio: quella è la volta giusta per far in modo che funzioni. Deve dimostrare al più grande che non ha paura, così Louis non si spaventerà a sua volta.  
Quando lo segue sul letto, si baciano per tanto tempo, strusciandosi e alimentando l’uno la tensione dell’altro.  
Harry fa in modo di prepararlo con assoluta calma, baciandolo e toccandolo laddove sa che a Louis piace, senza permettergli di muoversi. Lo sente tremare e risvegliarsi a quelle attenzione e il riccio è l’uomo più felice del mondo, anche se questo significa che presto proverà dolore.  
Ma non ha più paura: lui e Louis devono fare l’amore, perché ha la sensazione che quella sia solo la prima volta per loro e che, in realtà, siano nati per appartenersi.  
Così, al secondo tentativo, finalmente, Harry e Louis fanno l’amore e diventano grandi, chi di nuovo e chi per la prima volta.  
E le loro anime sono finalmente appagate nel loro essere di nuovo un tutt’uno.  
“Chissà che dolore mi aspettavo, comunque” è il commento, subito dopo, che li fa quasi morire dalle risate e che subito dopo, invece, fa salire a Louis la voglia e il desiderio di farlo suo un’altra volta.  
Ora che hanno imparato, Harry e Louis fanno sesso senza controllo e sperimentano senza più freni inibitori.  


*

  
A ventitré anni, Louis è ancora insieme a Harry ma la loro storia la vivono in segreto. Inizialmente perché pensare a cosa potrebbe provare Lorie, alla scoperta di tale sentimento corrisposto, fa dispiacere entrambi; poi, però, quando la sorella si fidanza ed è felice, il problema è Louis che non è ancora pronto ad accettarsi.  
Ama Harry e crede che quel sentimento sia sempre più profondo giorno dopo giorno, ma se pensa di fare coming out con la famiglia e al mondo che li circonda: va in crisi e diventa il ragazzo di sedici anni, spaventato, che pensa che sia solo un problema di ormoni e al quale fanno effetto la parola “pregiudizio” e “esclusione”.  
  
  
A venti anni, Harry è paziente. Lo ama tantissimo e a volte Louis pensa che lo ami perfino troppo per sopportare i suoi drammi; e per questo quasi tutte le volte, Louis si sente sempre un po’ troppo fortunato per meritare una persona tanto accondiscendente e fedele, ma non ha il coraggio di lasciarlo andare, di permettergli una strada piena di luce a dispetto della loro, buia e nascosta.  
Questo segreto fa soffrire entrambi, e senza Harry, Louis non vivrebbe. E, probabilmente, se Harry è ancora lì, accanto a lui, senza chiedergli un passo importante come quello di definirsi una coppia, vale lo stesso discorso.  
Sono tante le occasioni in cui potrebbero, ma intanto crescono e Harry lo ha perfino superato in altezza. Louis ora deve guardarlo alzando appena il mento e Harry quando lo abbraccia, lo fa avvicinando le sue gambe lunghe e avvolgendolo con le braccia toniche.  
Sono migliori amici agli occhi della gente e per questo spesso Harry si intrattiene a casa di Louis, anche durante le notti: quelle sono l’unico caso in cui il riccio torna a farsi piccolo lasciandosi abbracciare dal proprio ragazzo, sotto le coperte di quello che, ormai, è il loro letto.  
  
  
Le loro vite, però, a quell’età cambiano e si trascinano all’Università per Harry, che vuole diventare un avvocato, e a lavoro, per Louis, che alla fine ha scelto, come strada professionale, quella dell’insegnamento.  
Harry si trasferisce in un’altra città, poco lontano da Louis che, però, ora impegnato con il lavoro non può spostarsi. Si ripromettono, vicino alla macchina di Harry, di vedersi ad ogni weekend dispari del mese.  
Ma quella promessa non viene mantenuta da entrambi e la loro relazione continua per telefono.  
Harry e Louis vivono la distanza: e lo fanno pensando vada tutto bene.  


*

  
A ventiquattro anni, il nonno di Harry viene a mancare e Louis e Harry si ritrovano ad un funerale. Louis stringe la mano di Harry come quella volta sulle montagne russe. Harry non piange, tenere il capo sulla spalla di Louis gli dà quella forza sufficiente per comportarsi da uomo. Durante la veglia, però, quando Louis abbraccia la madre di Harry, facendole le condoglianze, accade ciò che fa dimezzare quella forza, il loro legame.  
Uno zio di Harry, ironicamente, “quando ufficializzerete, voi due?” dice, urlando e cogliendo l’attenzione di tutti.  
Harry si irrigidisce, ma lo fa perché teme la reazione di Louis che, con le spalle tese, ridacchia nervosamente e “ma cosa? No” risponde glaciale, ridendo ancora; e anche se non si muove dalla sua postazione vicino a Harry, si allontana terribilmente da lui con la mente, il cuore e l’anima, divisa sotto costrizione, si spezza nuovamente a metà.  
“Che assurdità! Io sono etero” conclude; subito dopo la madre di Harry guarda il figlio dispiaciuta e Louis crolla e cambia stanza, lasciando che la conversazione muoia e si sostituisca con un’altra.  
In cucina, Harry lo raggiunge e Louis fa presto a scusarsi. “Harry, io… mi dispiace”  
“È così che deve andare, non preoccuparti” risponde e lo abbraccia. Ma il calore che Louis percepisce è diverso: quasi freddo, glaciale come il suo sguardo terrorizzato che cerca un miracolo negli occhi verdi del ragazzo che ha appena rinnegato.  
“Mi dispiace- e tuo nonno, oggi- io… oh, mi dispiace!”  
Harry lo consola, carezzandogli la spalla. “È tutto apposto, posso sopportarlo, è tutto apposto. Shh, non è successo nulla. Io ti amo, tu?”  
Louis annuisce. “Sì, per sempre- ma io-”  
“Mi basta. Mi basta che lo sappia solo io, lo giuro” gli sussurra prima di baciarlo dietro la colonna della cucina. Perché Harry, pur di non perdere Louis, sarebbe capace di vivere nell’ombra per tutta la vita.  
È Louis, però, che capisce di non poter più continuare così, non può per Harry. E le anime si allontanano ancora di più: tutto il suo egoismo comincia a svanire e, per quanto si aggrappi a Harry e alla sua forza nel credere nel loro legame così speciale, così predestinato, sa che le cose non andranno bene. Non dopo quel giorno.  


*

  
A venticinque anni, Louis lascia Harry perché non riesce più ad essere egoista: l’unico uomo che ha amato nella sua vita merita una persona migliore di lui.  
“Non farlo, Lou- ti prego. Non farmi questo” singhiozza ad uno stupido telefono. “Harry, mi dispiace- non posso continuare così. Lo faccio per te-”  
Sono quelle quattro ultime parole che fanno, probabilmente, incazzare Harry perché subito risponde, interrompendolo: “se lo facessi per me, non mi abbandoneresti. Vaffanculo, Louis” e gli attacca il telefono in faccia.  
  
  
A ventidue anni, sei mesi dopo la rottura, Harry è ancora distrutto e Louis gli manca con la stessa intensità che sentirebbe se fosse privato in un incidente di un arto. Così, da umano, fa l’errore di consolarsi tra le braccia di Nick, un suo collega, più grande di lui e senza alcun problema nel dichiarare la propria omosessualità; lo conosce grazie alla compagnia dove sta facendo praticantato.  
  
  
Harry e Louis, con estrema fatica, non si sentono più nemmeno per telefono.  


*

  
A ventisei anni, Louis capita in un locale dove una coverband riproduce tutte le canzoni di quel gruppo anglo-irlandese con i quali per molto tempo si è ipotizzato che due componenti avessero una relazione clandestina fra loro. Quei due che portano i loro stessi nome: Harry e Louis.  
Quella sera, a casa, quella che condivide con la sua migliore amica, Ellie – insegnante, ex modella, che ha conosciuto nella scuola in cui ha incominciato la sua carriera – Louis legge su Internet la storia di quel Louis Tomlinson e di quel Harry Styles e, singhiozzando tra le lacrime, capisce che tutta quella storia ha a che fare con qualcosa di più forte del Destino. E ha senso: ora non solo lo percepisce, ma lo vede perfettamente.  
Tutti i Louis saranno sempre destinati ad essere codardi e coglioni.  
  
  
A ventitré anni, Harry, quella stessa notte, non riesce a prendere sonno e col telefono in mano vuole chiamare Louis. Non sa perché.  
“È tardi?” ma non pensa al fatto che siano le due di notte.  
Forse è tardi nella vita, forse Louis lo ha dimenticato, perciò non lo chiama e se ne ritorna sotto le coperte, abbracciando Nick che, svegliandosi, vuole fare l’amore con lui.  
Harry, quella notte, pensa di star facendo l’amore con Louis, si illude e si sente in colpa. Capisce che non amerà mai Nick, non fino a quando continuerà a pensare di non avere amore per altre persone diverse da quel ragazzino contro cui ha sbattuto all’età di otto anni.  
Harry si convince, forse con stupidità o forse con ragione, che è nato per amare un solo uomo. E, benché lui stesso voglia che sia diverso da come si ritrova a pensare, sebbene ci abbia provato a credere che fosse diverso, ormai non ha più paura ad ammettere che, anche se le loro strade non dovessero più incrociarsi, il suo destino è pronunciabile attraverso un semplice nome, quello di Louis.  
Tutti gli Harry, invece, saranno sempre destinati ad essere stupidi e follemente ingenui.  


*

  
A ventisette anni, Louis cerca di amare mille donne per dimenticarsi quanto sia vero il suo destino. Con gli uomini nemmeno ci prova, perché sa che non esiste una seconda eccezione.  
Nella sua vita, c’è spazio solo per Harry: e questo lo capisce anche con tutte le donne che si sforza di amare e con le quali finisce soltanto per passare un paio di notti.  
Metà anima sente terribilmente la mancanza della sua compagna.  
  
  
A ventiquattro anni, di giorno, Harry pensa solo al lavoro, mentre di notte si addormenta col nome di Louis sulle labbra, dopo essere venuto immaginando di far l’amore con lui.  
Sta impazzendo, ma non ha il coraggio di tornare a chiedergli una seconda possibilità: ha paura del suo rifiuto e, così, si accontenta semplicemente di immaginare una vita accanto a Louis.  
Metà anima urla come un folle, perché vuole tornare a casa dalla sua compagna.  


*

  
Ai ventotto anni di Louis, Lorie si sposa e manda un invito a Harry.  
Louis non ne sa niente ed è emozionato, in qualità di testimone, accompagnato dall’ormai inseparabile Ellie, che tutti scambiano o per sua sorella o come sua compagna.  
  
  
A venticinque anni Harry va al matrimonio e ci spera. Quando arriva e li vede, però, a braccetto mentre parlano con un sposo agitato e saltellante, è uno fra quelli che non li fraintende come parenti – anche perché Harry conosce tutta la famiglia di Louis – e che, quindi, pensa che Louis abbia sempre avuto ragione a dire che fosse etero e che, con lui, si sia sempre trattato di ormoni tramutati, poi, in affetto.  
Harry, accecato dalla delusione di non vedere avverarsi le sue speranze, dimentica il fattore Destino, quello più importante.  
Non si avvicina immediatamente a Louis e in chiesa resta in fondo per non dare nell’occhio.  
Quando gli ormai sposi escono sotto le benedizioni e le varie tradizioni di buon augurio per la loro unione, Harry non fa altro che guardare Louis, che continua a scambiarsi sorrisi con Ellie.  
Harry è quasi geloso di lei, quando le invidia perfino il bellissimo abito che indossa. Poi, però, torna d’improvviso alla realtà degli eventi e “HARRY!” si sente chiamare. È la voce della sposa.  
“HARRY!” un altro urlo e si sente gli occhi di tutti addosso. La sposa si avvicina, scortata dal marito, e gli sorride raggiante: “Allora sei venuto!” esclama, abbracciandolo. Profuma come i fiori d’arancio che rivestivano l’intera cattedrale.  
“Sono così contenta! Niall, lui è Harry, il migliore amico di mio fratello, ti ricordi? Ti ho parlato di lui” dice velocemente, confondendo sia il marito che quello che gli sta di fronte. Non lo lascia nemmeno rispondere quando raggiante: “E Louis lo sa che sei qui?” domanda guardandosi subito alle spalle.  
  
  
Louis, ancora ventottenne, li sta fissando, immobile e incredulo nel suo completo blu elegante. Ellie commenta “capperi, che bell’uomo” e Louis non può far altro che concordare: Harry è diventato un bellissimo uomo e lui è ancora fottutamente cotto come la prima volta, a tredici anni.  
Un altro colpo di fulmine rincoglionisce la sua mente.  
E per l’ennesima volta, le farfalle – perché ormai non ha più dubbi – gli svolazzano nella pancia. Ripensa a quando dava la scusa agli ormoni e sorride divertito, mentre si toglie gli occhiali da sole e vede Harry, con Lorie e Niall, avanzare verso di loro.  
  
  
Harry incrocia i suoi occhi azzurri e si sente come quella volta in cui Louis si è offerto come accompagnatore su una giostra del Luna Park: emozionato, col cuore divampante nel petto.  
“Vieni, Harry, andiamo a salutarlo. È ancora scosso perché mi sono sposata prima di lui” ironizza Lorie, mentre lo trascina verso il fratello.  
Uno di fronte all’altro non riescono a dirsi nemmeno una parola. Harry gli sorride e gli offre la mano, Louis lo abbraccia affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo. “Harry” lo saluta, sussurrandoglielo sulla pelle.  
Quella stretta ricuce tutto ciò che il loro ultimo incontro ha spezzato. Le due metà di anime si abbracciano e, più coraggiose, si baciano appassionate.  
Per l’improvviso gesto – insolito – di Louis, Harry inciampa all’indietro e sta quasi per cadere a causa degli scalini, ma poi di nuovo forte, grazie a quell’odore che lo sta avvolgendo, riacquista lucidità e “ops” sussurra all’amico. Louis lo guarda, gli occhi lucidi di chi è felice, ora, dopo quel momento, e gli sorride prima di “ciao” rispondere.  
  
  
Quella sera stessa, al ristorante, Louis presenta a Harry la sua migliore amica e il riccio non ha più nulla per cui detestarla. Anzi, scopre subito il motivo per cui tutti li considerano imparentati: quando sorridono, infatti, sembrano gemelli.  
“Louis mi ha parlato spesso di te, Harry” afferma, ricevendo una leggera gomitata da parte del testimone. Harry sorride e si scompiglia i capelli, mentre mostra ad entrambi le sue ancora evidenti fossette vispe.  
“Con quelle, soprattutto, mi ha fatto un pippone immenso!” afferma ancora, indicando il suo sorriso. Harry avvampa, mentre guarda gioioso Louis che è palesemente in difficoltà.  
“Oh, ma guardate, c’è il primo ballo degli sposi” afferma Louis, tentando di cambiare argomento e provocando le ennesime risate di Ellie.  
Dura poco, però, quel momento di ilarità. Harry e Louis, infatti, riconoscono subito le note di quella canzone.  
Si guardano ed è quasi stupido associare il tutto al destino, ora.  
Eighteen sta riempiendo lo spazio di quella sala e, come il giorno del loro primo bacio, sono inizialmente costretti a dividersi da quella stessa paura che li ha fatti prendere due strade diverse.  
Louis viene acciuffato da uno zio, assieme a Ellie, e scortato al centro della sala, per unirsi alle danze dopo la sposa.  
Louis guarda Harry mentre si fa in mezzo alla pista, ma quest’ultimo è il primo a guardare altrove. E quando la folla si accalca per seguire le danze, anche Louis non riesce più a vederlo.  
  
  
Harry dovrebbe alzarsi e invitare qualche ragazza senza alcun compagno, ma non ha la forza di farlo veramente. È felice, parlare con Louis come se non ci fossero anni e altre esperienze di mezzo lo ha riportato indietro nel tempo, a quando erano una coppia. Ma il problema è proprio lì, evidente: l’uno per l’altro non sono più niente, nemmeno amici.  
Eppure quelle strade diverse che li hanno divisi, li hanno anche condotti fin lì, a ritrovarsi, e, così, come al loro primo bacio, tutto si ribalta quando Harry vede Ellie tornare verso di lui con un sorriso divertito e, dietro di lei, un Louis visibilmente impacciato e agitato.  
  
  
Quando Louis gli offre la mano, senza dire nulla, Harry ha due reazioni stampate in viso: incredulità e divertimento. “Avanti, Harry, prendimi la mano” lo invita e non accetta un rifiuto.  
“Ma…” prova, mentre guarda la mano di Louis iniziare a tremare.  
“Sh, è solo un ballo” taglia corto, guardandosi attorno – forse per accertarsi che nessuno lì veda?  
Ellie spinge Harry con una tale convinzione che lo disarma e, in un susseguirsi di veloci attimi, Harry e Louis sono al centro della pista e ballano al suono della voce di quella boyband che “I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing” l’omonimo di Louis canta senza base.  
Probabilmente li stanno tutti osservando, chi con un sorriso, chi con un “finalmente” sulla bocca, ma entrambi sembrano non accorgersene: vedono loro se stessi.  
“È tutto così surreale” gli sussurra Louis, stretto tra le braccia di Harry. “Lo è sempre stato, ed è magico” risponde Harry, stretto in quelle di Louis.  
  
  
“Ti amo ancora, Louis, come dobbiamo fare?” gli dice poco dopo, all’orecchio, mentre lo sente tremare d’emozione e ridacchiare nervoso.  
  
  
“E io che ti amo da sempre, allora, che devo fare?” replica Louis, cercando i suoi occhi con la felicità di chi ancora è corrisposto: quella più pura, quella più bella, quella più disarmante.  
  
  
Harry è sorpreso, col cuore che batte all’impazzata, e si ferma sul posto mentre la musica procede lenta incurante di loro. Si morde il labbro spazientito.  
“Vorrei tanto baciarti, Louis” dice disperato. Louis ridacchia, poggia per un momento il capo sul petto dell’altro e poi torna subito a guardarlo, serio e malizioso al tempo stesso: “Che aspetti, allora? Baciami, sciocco”. E in quel Destino distorto e un po’ forzato, a quell’esclamazione, ovviamente, Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
C’è uno scroscio di applausi, che i due all’unisono pensano siano per gli sposi, anzi, non lo pensano affatto e, di nuovo, come quelle due metà ora nuovamente in unite, non si curano del contesto e si baciano come quella prima volta: senza, però, fiocchi di neve ad avvolgerli.  


*

  
A ventinove anni, Louis è agitato mentre aspetta in comune il suo promesso sposo, sempre in ritardo. Quando lo vede, sulla porta, mentre avanza verso di lui scortato dalla madre, però, tutto passa tranne l’amore che prova per lui da quando ha undici anni e in tutte le vite precedenti. “Finalmente tu” gli dice, senza senso. È emozionato e Harry gli sorride, stringendogli le mani.  
  
  
A ventisei anni, Harry arriva al suo matrimonio, col fiatone, ed è in tremendo ritardo; come fosse la sposa di quella coppia, procede verso il suo promesso sposo col cuore che, come la prima volta, gli scalpita nel petto minacciando di venir fuori e scappare via. Lo trattiene, solo per cederlo nelle sue promesse, a Louis che ama da quando ha otto anni e in tutte le vite precedenti. “Finalmente tu” gli dice.  
Gli stringe le mani. “Finalmente qui” replica.  
  
  
Durante i festeggiamenti, i due famosi cantanti del momento Liam, il DJ, e Zain, il solista, cantano e riproducono la canzone per quella vita, Eighteen, e poi quella che ogni volta segnerà il destino delle loro anime, Thinking out loud di Ed Sheeran, un cantautore britannico con il quale quella famosa boyband anglo-irlandese ha spesso collaborato.  
Harry e Louis, davanti a tutti coloro che amano e che li amano e che si congratulano con applausi senza pause, perché tutto è finito nel migliore dei modi, ballano felici e in gloria per il loro amore eterno, invincibile e finalmente dichiarato.  


_People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it’s all part of a plan._

  
Niall, abbracciato alla sua Lorie, accanto ai due che si sorridono senza spazio e senza tempo, continua a ripetere “eppure tutto ciò mi sembra di averlo già vissuto!”  
Quando Harry e Louis lo ascoltano, proprio durante quelle danze, lo guardano e sghignazzano divertiti: “Non sei mica l’unico”.  


*

  
A trenta anni Louis diventa zio per la prima volta di un bellissimo bambino di nome James: quando lo prende in braccio, pensa per la prima volta a come potrebbe sentirsi ad essere un genitore. E il pensiero gli piace.  
Lorie non è mai stata tanto bella come nel momento in cui è diventata mamma. Niall, ovviamente, nella sala parto è svenuto un paio di volte, ma quando ha preso in braccio il piccolo James ha iniziato a saltellare come se una piccola tarantola lo avesse pizzicato.  
  
  
A ventisette anni, Harry, seduto assieme a Louis sul divano di casa loro, ascolta la proposta di Louis – la seconda dopo il matrimonio.  
“Li vorresti dei bambini, Harry?” e lui, in silenzio, si accoccola sul petto del marito sorridendo dolcemente. “Certo che li vorrei” risponde.  
“E quando?”  
Harry sorride compiaciuto: Louis non è mai stato un tipo paziente. “Louis, fai la tua proposta e io ti risponderò”  
Louis ridacchia, mentre accarezza e scompiglia i ricci indomati di Harry. “Harry, ti va di adottare una mandria di bambini?”  
Ridono insieme e quando tornano in silenzio: “Dobbiamo discutere sulla tua idea di mandria, ma, sì, Louis, voglio adottare dei bambini assieme a te.” Afferma felice. “Ho già chiesto in ufficio per vedere come dobbiamo fare” gli anticipa, svelandogli che, prima di Louis, Harry ci aveva già pensato.  
Louis lo bacia, afferrandolo per le guance e, fingendosi indispettito, alla fine chiede: “e mi hai fatto fare pure la proposta?”  


*

  
Hanno trentadue anni, Louis, e ventinove, Harry, quando sono di nuovo zii di una bellissima creatura bionda e gioiosa come il padre, Eveline.  
Hanno gli stessi anni quando, mesi dopo, diventano finalmente genitori di due bambini di quattro e sette anni, presi in adozione all’orfanotrofio: Edward e William.  
Ed entrambi capiscono che è vero che l’amore non si divide mai ma si moltiplica, perché Harry e Louis non hanno mai amato l’un l’altro e i loro figli come nel momento in cui hanno li hanno presi in braccio presentandoli a tutta la famiglia.  
Edward assomiglia incredibilmente a Harry, nei suoi boccoli scuri, così come William a Louis, nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
E la vita di Harry e Louis, accompagnata da quella di Edward e William, non preserva altro che gioie.  


*

  
A trentatré anni, Louis, con in braccio il più piccolo, Edward, riceve una domanda divertente da parte del bambino: “Cosa ti piace di papà Harry?”  
Non ci pensa molto, Louis, mentre guarda il cielo e poi sposta il suo sguardo sugli occhi di suoi figlio: “I suoi capelli ricci, come i tuoi, e il suo odore”  
Edward fa una smorfia e pensa che William puzzi, perfino, e che il suo odore sia l’ultima cosa a piacergli.  
  
  
A trenta anni, Harry, mentre fa i compiti assieme a William, riceve dal bambino una domanda che non ha niente a che fare con la matematica: “Come descriveresti papà Louis?”  
Non ci pensa molto nemmeno lui, mentre guarda il figlio con un sorriso gentile e gli sposta dietro un orecchio una ciocca di capelli: “è spontaneo e…”  
“GOOL! HO FATTO GOOOL!” sentono entrambi urlare dalla finestra. Spostano lo sguardo verso quella voce e vedono Louis esultare con in braccio il piccolo Edward che non sembra affatto dispiaciuto di aver subito un gol, perché Louis lo ha preso in braccia e issato verso il cielo e lo sta facendo volare come fosse un aereo.  
“Rumoroso, sì, e rumoroso. E rumoroso” risponde riacquistanando l’attenzione di William che, tornando sugli occhi del padre che gli è accanto, pensa che Edward, invece, lo descriverebbe in un altro modo.  
“Posso andare a giocare anche io, papà? Tipregotipregotiprego”  
Harry sorride, guarda il quaderno immacolato e “va bene, vai, ma poi torniamo a fare i compiti” afferma, seguendolo.  


*

  
In vecchiaia, Harry e Louis ridono spesso dei tempi andati, soprattutto quel giorno in cui Niall, durante una cena che spesso fanno per riunirsi, si ritrova a parlare di quella boyband anglo-irlandese che “si chiamavano Harry e Louis, proprio come voi! E si amavano, tanto quanto voi!” ci tiene a precisare, senza mai arrendersi a quelle evidenze.  
“Se è per questo, caro, c’era anche un Niall nel gruppo, come te” gli dice la moglie. “Che c’entra!? Quella era mia madre ossessionata dall’irlandese del gruppo!” replica.  
Harry e Louis ridono, guardandosi complici. “Ma è stato proprio lui ad ammettere che i due stessero insieme” dice Louis, ormai informato sui fatti.  
Evidentemente, però, non sa tutto.  
Niall annuisce entusiasta e poi nega, facendo un gesto con la mano: “Non ce n’era bisogno, dai, erano evidenti, anche nei momenti più bui, li avete visti i video, no? E poi i due sono stati sepolti l’uno vicino all’altro. E gli epiteti sono delle dediche che l’uno ha scritto per l’altro”.  
“Che cosa romantica!” esclama Lorie.  
“Ma quindi sono rimasti insieme?” domanda Harry, confuso. Ed è Louis che, stringendogli la mano, risponde: “Ne avevi dubbi, Harry?” ridendo da solo e poi subito seguito dagli altri.  
Loro, infatti, ormai lo sanno che sono destinati, che sono un caso fra tante altre generazioni, altre vite già vissute, come quel “ops” e quel “ciao” che si diranno sempre al primo incontro; come la loro fine, inevitabilmente insieme.  
Ogni Harry e ogni Louis potrà percepirlo senza vederlo, quel senso di amore già vissuto; oppure perspicaci potranno capirlo immediatamente che è una questione più grande di loro, di anime che si conoscono da secoli.  
Le anime, infatti, hanno una vita molto più lunga di quella umana e quando i corpi muoiono, loro tornano in un’altra vita, fino a quando, stanche e invecchiate, si spengono sulla terra e diventano stelle luminose in cielo.  
Perciò, fino a quando questo non accadrà, continueranno a cercarsi, riconoscendosi forse nel nome di Louis e di Harry, o ancor più semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi, specchi delle proprie anime. Non si può mai sapere con certezza, in realtà: la vita, per quanto predestinata possa essere, è un susseguirsi di casualità. Riusciranno a trovarsi, vivranno per sempre distanti, beh, non si sa. La scommessa fra le due non è mai netta. L’unica vera certezza è che non si stancheranno mai di cercarsi con il desiderio di trovarsi e nella speranza di potersi amare ancora una volta.  


*

  
Dopo la morte di questi Harry e Louis, come se le loro anime fossero destinate a suggellarsi in altri corpi e poi a trovarsi nel percorso di una vita intera, ci sono stati altri Harry e altri Louis, magari con nomi diversi, oppure, in una beffa, sempre con gli stessi, identici dentro e fuori, oppure completamente diversi. Solo una cosa è sempre uguale, il loro amore: imperituro, molto profondo e seppur con difficoltà, in un dolce lieto fine, finalmente dichiarato.  
  
  


_Credo che esista un altro mondo che ci attende Sixsmith,_   
_un mondo migliore, e io ti attenderò lì._   
_Credo che non restiamo morti a lungo._   
_Cercami sotto le stelle della Corsica dove ci siamo dati il primo bacio._   
_Tuo, in eterno, RF._   
**Cloud Atlas, Robert Frobisher to Sixsmith**

  
  
**Angolo VenerediRimmel**  
  
E mo' come ve la spiego sta storia? Potrei dire che mi è venuta in mente quando su Ask mi hanno chiesto della reincarnazione delle anime, oppure che pensando alle anime gemelle la mia testa è partita in questo pippone assurdo; ma la verità è che ieri ascoltando la canzone Thinking out loud di Eddino (un po’ ti odio, ma tivubi sempre sempre) ho pensato a Harry e a Louis e a come per loro io riesca a credere nell’amore vero. Una eccezione più unica che rara ahaha  
E questo amore vero, secondo voi, non è eterno? E le anime, come vivono loro? Ecco, la questione delle anime è un po’ contorta e sinceramente non so spiegarvela nemmeno io. Una voce dalla regia (dovrò farle una statua) mi ha ricordato una similitudine col film Cloud Atlas e, quindi, se non lo avete visto, fatelo (non credo che vi aiuterà a capire meglio, perché sicuramente vi confonderà ancora di più, ma è un film bellissimo e ve lo consiglio).  
L’unica cosa che posso dirvi è che se volete dare un senso a questa storia, l’unico modo possibile è ammettere che /questi/ Harry e Louis non sono l’Harry e il Louis /reali/. Hanno ovviamente dei tratti simili, perché non me la sentivo né di cambiare i nomi né le loro caratteristiche fisiche, ma ovviamente non sono Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles. Così come Niall non è il vero Niall e Liam e Zain non sono Liam e Zayn.  
Lo so, devo farmi meno canne, ma sono piuttosto felice di questa storia, perché – come tutte le volte che ne finisco con la quale entro in blocco – sono riuscita a sbloccarmi e a scriverla in pochissimo tempo (due giorni: mi fò paura da sola!)  
  
A questo link troverete tutti gli **indirizzi** (Twitter, Facebook, Ask)   
dove potete scrivermi: <http://veneredirimmel.flavors.me/>   
  
Niente, vi ringrazio se siete giunti fin qui e, mh, alla prossima.  
  
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel


End file.
